


Blindsighted

by Cheater



Series: Toon Town [1]
Category: Bendy And the Ink Machine Mob AU, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Mob AU - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheater/pseuds/Cheater
Summary: Toon town, a place where you can be anything.. for a price





	Blindsighted

Rain fell heavily on the city, dense fog filled the air while the wailing of police sirens echoed through the streets. Nestled between two buildings an alleyway lie blocked off by caution tape, a police car parked recklessly on the sidewalk blocking view of the  figures crouched over what could only be assumed to be the still form of a toon. “Turns out the call was right, poor bastard” One figure, a police officer knelt over the body. His hand shaking as he attempted to turn the toon onto their back, The second creature stretched out a hand to the face of the corpse as its form flopped over with a dull splash, pulling back the eyelids to reveal white blank pools. Shaking his head he turned his attention to the arms and hands, the frigid muscles making it apparent that the body had been here for sometime. "Someone you know?" the officer asked, standing from his crouching position Symon took the cigarette from his mouth. The cylinder already becoming drenched he screwed his face up in disgust tossing it further down the alley. "No one I know, if I had to guess, I'd say he was in the red." Shaking his head he turned to look out toward the busy side street, “This makes the third one this week, no identification, no weapon, no injury but obviously someone is pulling the trigger.” A slight shiver running through the bat like creature as the wind began to pick up, rain hammered down on the two forcing Symon to pull the collar of his coat tighter around his neck. Turning away from the officer he withdrew a silver flask from his inner pocket, placing it to his lips he took a large gulp. As the sirens began to draw  closer, Symon took his exit from the scene, turning his head as he called out. “ Thanks for lettin’ me take a look Bern. If you’ve got anything else, you know where to find me."  

A sea of people casually walked to and from their destinations, seemingly oblivious to the gruesome scene that lay hidden in the alley. Ducking into the crowd, he made his way toward the news stand  across the street just as a swarm of blue uniforms emerged from their noisy vehicles shouting out instructions as they forced their way through the foot traffic. "We're going to need a barricade at both ends of the alley, get homicide in here as fast as you can. And no reporters, we don't need anyone spilling their guts to some feathered asshole."Symon peered around the stand pretending to be intrigued by the headlines of the morning paper as he eaves dropped, each stack reading the same title "NUMBER OF DEATHS INCREASE POLICE HAVE NO LEADS".  He took the paper in his hand to check the author of the article, and in small bold letters  laid the name of a journalist the police force had come to fear, Quill. The little angel seemed to have a knack for sticking his nose where it didn't belong, and this was no exception. The cops had been able to cover, or fabricate things to the media trying to prevent copycats. But there always seemed to be someone who would talk, of course something like this couldn't simply be swept under the rug. The phone lines at the mayor's office would be swarmed with angry phone calls asking why nothing had been done yet. Reporters would storm the station, eager for their next big headline, and one nosy pigeon in particular might call to get his statement.  

A gruff voice pulled Symon from his thoughts " Hey buddy, this ain't a library, you gonna buy a paper or what?" Chancing one last glance toward the alley Symon reached into his pocket pulling two cents from his pouch he laid it on the table while folding the paper in his hand. "Sorry for the trouble." A crack of thunder bringing Symon's attention to the dark, heavy clouds that coated the sky. Rain had been falling for a solid three days and there didn't seem to be any chance of it letting up. Symon continues to stroll through the crowd, his office only a couple blocks away already the distant sound of a bottle of bourbon calling for him could be heard ringing in his ears. 

 

Most of the buildings on this side of town were remarkably similar tall,old and run down some in desperate need of repair. At one time this had been a warehouse district, but those days had long passed and now they were turned into small apartments. Anyone who would call this place home was far braver than Symon as began to fumble with his keys the sign above read "Avi's Fishery". The contractor in charge of the transition of warehouse to apartment building obviously had a sense of humor, true to its name the dull scent of dead fish mixed with cigarette smoke hung heavy in the air of the lobby. The floor coated in waxed cement shouting could be heard through the thin walls of the apartments. Neighbors at it again, many of the families what lived here worked the night shift. One gentleman in particular had a love for the bottle, on more than one occasion Symon had spotted him slumped outside the building. Taking the stairs leading up Symon climbed to the second floor lights flickered on and off  through the hallway, not once had Symon seen someone come to fix the lights after he put the order two years ago. At the end of the passageway a door read "Pinkerton National Detective Agency" in large bold letters, underneath in smaller font his name. It had cost him a pretty penny to buy this place outright, but on a day like today he was grateful for it being so close.  The scent of leather, smoke, and shoe polish filled his senses as he opened the door, flicking the light on the wall his office illuminated in a dim light.  When he had opened this place Symon thought he would barely any time in the office, but now it had become like a second home. Discarded clothing along with crumbled paper littered the floor, Stacks of paper stacked on top of a desk along with various pictures of toons.  Symon made his way to his seat behind the desk, staring the empty seat across from him. It had been a long time since he had a customer, the last had been some guy that wanted to find out whether or not his wife was cheating on him. Turned out she was, with another woman. Symon snickered to himself at the memory, the look on that saps’ face was priceless when he had been given the pictures. People think they want to have their suspicions confirmed, but when they are people react in different ways. Some accept it and move on, some break down, others get angry. Moving his gaze from the chair to the fresh patch job in one of the walls he  finished earlier in the day, it was obvious which the last customer had been. 

Reaching under the bench, he pulled a half empty bottle of bourbon, the label torn from it as he had purchased it half off from the “bargain bin” back at Murphy’s. Removing the cork with a loud popping sound he took a swig, it was cheap but it got the job done. It wasn't long before Symon had laid himself across the bench, his chest falling and rising while a soft snore made it obvious he had drifted to sleep.

 

_ “Cant I stay just a little longer, I just came from Aunt Kelly and Uncle Joe’s” a young Symon pleaded. As he was ushered  to the door, pleas falling on deaf ears .The young boy had spent the majority of his life being passed from one relative to the other like an unwanted sweater. His parents had all but forgotten about him while they traveled from one place to another. At the time it had been due to work, but at the age of ten he could barely recall the last time he had seen them. “ I know, but won't it be fun? To go back to the school you had and the people you know?” a wrinkled, much older  bat like figure stood behind Symon as he sat the boy down on the steps outside their home. Symon fought back tears that tried to desperately crack the surface, his lip quivering. This would make the third time this year his family had traded him off to one another, he had grown used to not making friends. Symon tried to never attach himself to anyone, books had always been his escape. Books allowed him to become anything he wanted, a daring hero battling his way through the dragon's keep. Or a pirate, sailing through the ocean, giving him a sense of freedom he had never known. But this year had been different, a girl in his class told him he was cute! Never had he found someone he adored more than Susie, her golden hair tied up in pigtails, her sun dresses that changed each day. His mind raced as he tried to think of any reason to stay just one more day. "But I have friends here." He stammered out, the tears now overwhelming as they began to stream down Symon's cheeks.  The older toon frowned, bringing one hand to rest on the young bat's shoulder. " You're young, the other children will welcome you back I'm sure. Just keep a stiff upper lip, and everything will be fine." Giving a small nod Symon rubbed his face against the sleeve of his coat. The sound of tires crunching their way through gravel bringing his attention to a vehicle all too familiar. His uncle gave a half hearted wave from the driver’s seat as he called out from the window, "Ready to head out kid?" Symon pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose,  his grandfather gave him a small pat on the back as the two walked  the boy to the car. _

 

The sound of a woman clearing her throat startled Symon from his slumber, his mind still foggy with a mixture of exhaustion, and alcohol. A slender figure stood in front of his desk shuffling papers into neat stacks. Symon's nose twitched at the scent of perfume masking the scent of his office, her fiery hair bright against the dim room bounced with each step she took toward the slightly intoxicated bat.  “Vivianne?” He mumbled, his vision still blurry while he tried to correct himself sitting up in his chair, his drunken demeanor betraying him as he slumped against the desk. Shaking her head while a small smile played about her lips, Vivi crossed her arms, her form leaning against the desk “Drunk already Symon, I swear the bottle will be the death of you one day.” she scolded. Her eyes scanning over the remaining files and pictures that lay strewn around his desk she gave an exaggerated sigh. “Are you ready to head home? You missed your chance for a hot dinner but the least you can do is join me for take out.” Symon slowly rose from his seat, the room spinning slightly, as he leaned against the desk to steady himself taking time to examine the clock on the far wall as it clicked past 11:00. "Locking up for the night doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Stuffing the keys back into his pocket Symon locked the door behind them, Vivi looped her arm through his as the two made their way toward the stairwell.  “You know I have your best interest at heart Symon, you shouldn't be drinking on the job.” Vivi chided. Her eyes turning upward gazing at the bat like toon she has grown to adore. "You're right, if the bureau had come for a visit, it probably wouldn't have ended well."Giving a small groan as they began to descend the stairs, " I haven’t had a solid case in weeks. And with toons dropping left and right, it makes me worry" Vivianne gave his arm a gentle squeeze, her cheek resting against the sleeve  “ The papers have been talking about how useless the police force has been in this town. If you need help I could always use my connections, I’m sure there's someone who owes me a favor or two.” Grumbling to himself Symon  continued their  decent to the ground floor. " I'll take a rain check, if I need  help I know who to go to."  The building had grown quiet in the night hours as they headed toward the doors, outside the streets remained busy as if it were the middle of the day. Toons walking to or from work, each looking more tired than the other as the long night dragged on. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle, the night sky peeking in over the clouds a thin fog had begun to rise from the pavement as they made their way to Vivianne's car. 

Opening the passenger door, Symon climbed into the seat, leaning his head back against the plush leather he stared up at the roof. Vivianne had expensive taste, and it showed in everything shy owned.  From the designer perfume, the custom made clothing, to her car. The black sleek exterior never failed to turn heads every night she came to pick him up. There had been a few occasions someone had approached her most were intimidated and wouldn't dare talk to her, others weren't nearly as cautious, and soon found out just what kind of woman she was.  “You’ve made sure to be careful, right?" Symon asked  his left hand reached out to take hold of the woman’s as she climbed into the driver seat.  Vivi gave Symon a side glance, a small smile playing about her lips a she replied. “Of course, you know I’ve always been careful, know how to handle myself you don’t have to worry about me love." Symon gave a small nod, his eyes half hooded as Vivi started the car pulling out into the midnight traffic. Symon rolled his head to the side, his gaze fixed on the passing buildings and people. The hypnotic roar of the engine soon lulling him to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you goes you to the people who helped, and allowed me to use their characters and their likeness for this project.  
> Merroki: https://merroki.tumblr.com  
> Vivi: https://little-miss-pandora.tumblr.com  
> Animal Guardian: https://animal-guardian.tumblr.com
> 
> Credit for the Mob AU goes to: http://thelostmoongazer.tumblr.com  
> You can find me here: https://asksymon.tumblr.com


End file.
